Bat Guts
by 8tentacledcat
Summary: When Head boy, Teddy Lupin and Head girl, Ramona Glacier are caught by Albus Potter rolling around in bat guts and 'draught of minty fresh breath', they lose control of their reality and end up in a different era all together, where three animagus boys and a werewolf wreak havoc upon Hogwarts, the trio cant be in denial forever, because it's obvious they travelled back in time.


**Hey lads! It's moi again!**

**This is another little** **fic that I've always wanted to write, because they're always so fun to read ^-^ And****, I'll still be continuing Drawing in Distress, of course.**

**Anyway, Let's pretend that Teddy was still in school when Albus arrived. Or that Albus is actually older than what he's supposed to be... or something like that... I'm not good with maths, ok?! okay.**

**So, lets hope that this doesn't turn into what most people call the 'clichés', I honestly find them all entertaining and enjoyable, and I hope the same goes for this one, as always, I don't own Harry Potter, because Master/Queen/Lord JK Rowling does. **

* * *

"Theodore?"

Teddy Lupin, 7th year Gryffindor and Head Boy of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was trying to finish his Runes homework in the Head's common room when he heard the Head Girl's voice say his _name. _He gave her a sharp look, but she only rolled her murky green eyes. She was the _only_ person that didn't call him Teddy, and it annoyed him to no end. But she wouldn't stop with it, because she _loved_ annoying the crap out him. He scoffed, 'Stupid Slytherin'.

"Yes, _Ramona_?" He said, throwing her icy glares.

"Aren't you being just darling today?" She sneered sarcastically, but then stopped and put on a fake, sweet, innocent smile. "Say, have you finished your Potions homework due in tomorrow...? Because I need you to help me with something..."

Oh great. He knew _exactly _where this was going. She'd done this to him before, way too many times; she'd ask for his help, he'd refuse, she'd either a) blackmail him b) annoy him c) blackmail him or d) con him. All in all, she'd end up getting what she wanted and he would always end up feeling like an idiot for letting her do that to him. But not today, oh no, today, he'd mess up her plan _completely _by agreeing to whatever she wanted him to do, to throw her off guard. He mentally smirked. 'See how her con system works now.' he thought.

"Deal."

Her eyes lit up, "Perfect." She grinned, hoisted him off the warm couch (he hadn't even let go of the little pot with symbols on that he was trying to decode, yet) and pushed him out the common room door while she toiled behind him.

"Erm..." This wasn't what he was planning for... where was the whole 'getting caught off guard' bit? She seemed perfectly content. Scratch that, that was probably just an act, he knew that in that evil, manipulating and conniving mind of hers, was probably plotting the downfall of something.

And when he said _evil, he meant it. _Ramona Glacier was not 'kind' or 'a role model' or 'sweet, young lady' like most people (including Harry and Ginny) came to the conclusion upon. She had 4 piercings on _each _ear, short, raggedy cut, dark hair, tanned skin, murky green eyes and tied her Slytherin tie into a bow tie. Teddy didn't understand the minds of the people she corrupted, weren't old people supposed to think that girls and boys like _her_ were supposed to be rebels, or rascals, or rule-breakers or whatever?!

Where has all the sanity in the world gone?!

During this deep thought track, Teddy hand't noticed the single stair that lay in front of him, when he tripped over it, his little pot slipping from his palm and breaking in half, resulting in a fit of hysterics to erupt out of Ramona.

"Merlin's saggy balls!" He cursed and swiped the pot into the pocket of his robes, his hair was probably the same shade of aunt ginny's face when she found out about the time James flushed her wand down the toilet.

He waited for Ramona's laughter to subside, which didn't occur until they had reached the potion supply room, which was open to the Head girl and boy anytime before curfew.

"So, I have no clue what so ever as to what to grab, because I wasn't paying attention to our _lovely _potions professor's lecture, and therefore have no idea what our homework assignment is even about."

"Seriously!?" He chocked. "Don't you have _friends_ you can ask?!"

"Nah, they're all idiots in potions, plus you have the top marks, after Dylan Frowns of course, the bloody prick." A memory surfaced in Teddy's mind, once upon a time, he used to be friends with Frowns, before he insulted werewolfs, and since it was unlikely that Ramona hated him for that specific reason, it was probably because she dated him in... 5th, maybe 6th year? But they broke up or something like that.

"So you had to come and annoy m-"

"shh!"

"What!?" He whispered.

"Nothing, I just don't like hearing all the bullshit that comes out of your mouth, sweetheart." She smirked.

OH NO SHE DIDN'T!

Teddy didn't fully grasp what was happening after that, all he remembered was them arguing, him insulting her 'individuality' (her words, not his) and attacking him by climbing unto his back and trying to pin him to the floor. He felt pretty uncomfortable with a glass pot in his pocket and threw it out of the way, until they continued their wrestling and bumped into a shelf, which made bat guts, draught of minty fresh breath, and a whole bunch of other potions and ingredients alike rain down on them.

They must have been making a lot of noise, because they heard the door swoop open and there stood his God-father's Slytherin son, Albus, with a disgusted look on his face, "What _happened _in here?!" He scrunched up his nose in disgust- probably the foul stench of all those potions that they were in the puddle of, and trailed his eyes on Ramona and me, huddled up together, he stared at our hands, that were still in mid- fight, locked together and stayed silent. What was wrong with him? Staring at people's hands like it was his business, he was a first year, he shouldn't be- WAIT?! DID ALBUS HAVE A CRUSH ON RAMONA?

It made sense! He kept looking from our hands back to her while she seemed panicked and her eyes darted all around the strewn potions...

"Albus, dear?" Ramona said. Oh that manipulative little Slytherin bastard!

Albus was taking a step to help her up, when a crack was heard, he had stepped on Teddy's Runes homework.

Teddy basically did the biggest, most palmiest, face palm ever, "Can this day get _any _worse?!"

"MERLIN!" Ramona squeaked and her jaw dropped to the floor.

The last thing he remembered was being engulfed in a blinding bright light and then, the blackness consumed him.

* * *

**Review? Love ya all to bits and pieces and it really does make me super ecstatic when ever I hear about how you guys like my drabble of me procrastinating my homework!**

**That reminds me, I have a French test that Je ne vais pas study for. And I'm pretty much clueless about the subject... And the whereabouts of my French book because it is clearly not in my bag... maybe in my locker? eh, whatever. **

**(ETERNALLY PANICS BECAUSE SHE KNOWS SHE WILL FAIL AND WILL NOT GET ANY SLEEP TONIGHT BECAUSE OF THE ANXIETY THAT WILL CREEP INTO HER THOUGHTS. ALSO, SHE IS WORRIED ABOUT HERSELF BECAUSE SHE IS TALKING IN THE THRID PERSON...)**


End file.
